starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Task Force Audacious
'Early History' As a relatively new force under the command of Captain Cyprien Taillefer, Task Force Audacious was a small patrol squadron usually engaged in anti-piracy operations, mostly against the Void Knights and Blood Terror pirate groups. TF Audacious became notable in its close cooperation with NRI and use of unusual strategies in order to catch pirates, and had a reputation for doing more intelligence gathering than most other fleets. In this missions, this small fleet captured an outlaw tech base on Vespin VII which has consequently become their home base, renamed Fort Audacious. Shortly after establishing itself there, the task force mysteriously disappeared from their home stretch of space. Unbeknownst to most, TF Audacious was impersonating a group of pirates known as the Wallace Star Company in a false flag operation to dispose of the Razor's Renegades. With the destruction of the Renegades, Task Force Audacious was assigned to the allied fleet attacking the Cult of Shadow at Arcanix. There, it served under the direction of Agent Tyr'si'we of New Republic Intelligence in operations attempting to recover technology used by the Cult of Shadow. 'Recent History' Once the Task Force returned to Vespin VII from Arcanix, it went under heavy restructuring as part of its inclusion as part of the New Republic's Project 7. The aging Discril-Class Attack Cruiser Republic Fire, under Lieutenant Seic'lar, and the newly upgraded Assassin-class Corvette Templar, under Lieutenant Greggs, were both transferred out of Task Force Audacious, which then recieved new warships as part of Project 7. Despite this, the two ships names live on in two of the task force's starfighter wings. Cyprien Taillefer was promoted to Line Captain and transferred his flag to the Sacheen-class Light Escort Mark II Firebrand, home of the Republic Fire Superiority Wing. Seic'lar was promoted to captain, and took command of the Freiheit-class Escort Carrier Striker, home of the Templar Interceptor Wing and the Dagger''Special Operations Wing. Lieutenant Greggs was also promoted to captain, and took command of the Audacious, still home of the newly refitted ''Storm Assault Wing. Various Warrior-class Gunship Mark IIs and their crews also entered into service with the Task Force, bringing its strength up to 9 small capital ships. Task Force Audacious currently serves as the Navy element of Project 7. 'Capital Ships' *Sacheen-class Light Escort Mark II Firebrand *Freiheit-class Escort Carrier Striker *Corona-class Frigate - Audacious *Warrior-class Gunship Mark II Sharpshooter *Warrior-class Gunship Mark II Saleucami *Warrior-class Gunship Mark II Speedwell *Warrior-class Gunship Mark II Spanker *Warrior-class Gunship Mark II Scarpyen *Warrior-class Gunship Mark II Seaskritt 'Other ships' *Eight Arrow-class Blastboats (Arrows 1-8) *Six Endor Armed Transports (Novas 1-6) 'Starfighter Corps' Republic Fire Superiority Wing (based on the Firebrand) *Inferno Squadron (12 E-wings) *Firestorm Squadron (12 E-wings) *Blaze Squadron (12 E-wings) Storm Assault Wing(based on the Audacious) *Stormfire Squadron (12 B-wings) *Cyclone Squadron (12 B-wings) *Flashfire Squadron (12 B-wings) Templar Interceptor Wing(based on the Striker) *Knight Squadron (12 A-wing Mk IIs) *Paladin Squadron (12 A-wing Mk IIs) *Champion Squadron (12 A-wing Mk IIs) Dagger Special Operations Wing(based on the Striker) *Vanguard Squadron (12 New Republic Guardians) *Courageous Squadron(12 Armatus-class Assault Boats) *Cavalier Squadron (12 I-wings) Category:New Republic Military Units Category:Combined Defense Forces of the New Republic Category:Military Groups Category:Fleets